No tiene sentido
by Lia V. Zamora
Summary: No tiene sentido avanzar de más. No tiene sentido tratarlo de recuperar. No tiene sentido tratar de levantar. No tiene sentido tratar de acercar. No tiene sentido el tiempo. No tiene sentido el amor. Y aun así lo iban a intentar. Ese OS participa en el reto San Valentin Crack del foro Inazuma Eleven.


**Disclaime**r: Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenencia, al igual que todos los personajes que aparecen por aquí.

Este OS participa en el reto San Valentín Crack del Foro Inazuma Eleven.

_**Summary:**_ No tiene sentido avanzar de más. No tiene sentido tratarlo de recuperar. No tiene sentido tratar de levantar. No tiene sentido tratar de acercar. No tiene sentido el tiempo. No tiene sentido el amor. Y aun así lo iban a intentar.

* * *

**N**o **T**iene **S**entido.

**A**_ki Kino_x**O**_samu Saginuma_

**R**omance.

* * *

Cuando Aki Kino aceptó la propuesta de Mamoru Endou en preparatoria, años después del torneo, ella esperaba todo de color rosa. Después de que milagrosamente dejara de pensar en fútbol. Que como en los cuentos, el tiempo debía ser infinito. Sin ningún final, en ninguna parte.

Pero esperar eso no tiene sentido.

* * *

Aceptó vivir con él cuando sus padres se mudaron a alguna otra parte del continente de Asia, y se quedó solo, en un bloque de departamentos grises al costado de su preparatoria.

Solían dormir en el sofá incomodo con varias rasgaduras. Solían ir al parque a divertirse un poco. Solían ayudarse con cosas relacionadas con las clases, o los deportes. Solían ver por la ventana, mientras ella pensaba en una búsqueda infinita de tranquilidad, de alegría.

Pero no tiene sentido pensar en eso.

* * *

Cuando cumplieron 10 meses juntos, Endou le prometió a Aki algo sencillo, pero especial. Un aniversario único. Le dijo que la esperara cerca del parque que había lo más cercano al aeropuerto.

Y Aki esperó, una, dos, tres horas. Esperó y esperó, y siguió esperando. Cuatro, cinco, seis.

Y se levantó de la banca de madera tintada de negro, ahora en la oscuridad de la noche. Caminó entre preocupada y decepcionada, y se quedó frente a la caseta telefónica mientras rebuscaba en su bolso, su monedero.

Le temblaban las manos del frío, pero ella dudaba de que solo fuera eso. Continuamente las monedas se le resbalaban de los dedos. Y marcó, y marcó. Marcó y marcó. Recibió varias veces el timbre monótono del teléfono.

Pero Endou no contestó.

¿Qué se supone que debía sentir ahora? Ella misma estaba confundida.

Pero no tiene sentido estarlo.

* * *

Abochornada, se quedó en la estación de trenes con los pies entumidos y la nariz roja del frío. Sus ojos verdes empañados por la luz del foco del lugar subterráneo apenas lograban ver algo.

Le daba miedo pensar que el tren jamás pasaría por los rieles del lugar, y le daba miedo quedarse en un lugar a la intemperie, y a la oscuridad que pronto reinaría. No podían mantener la luz encendida toda la noche, solo porque ella siguió esperando de más.

Pero no tuvo sentido esperar.

* * *

—Te dará neumonía. —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y Aki dio un respingo en su asiento, girando su rostro como un búho para ver a quien le había hablado.

Los ojos de Aki se agrandaron de sorpresa, mientras se levantó de la banca con el suéter resbalándose de sus hombros. Probablemente al principio se le hacía extraño, pero conforme le escrutó con su mirada, se había dado cuenta de que lo había visto muchas veces en el pasado.

Osamu Saginuma tenía los ojos tan rojos como la última vez que lo había visto. Tenía la mirada tan fría como la vez anterior. Y la cara tan pálida como siempre la había tenido. Estaba apoyado contra el pilar de la estación, pero se veía menos malvado que como se había visto cuando intentó destrozar mil colegios con solo un balón.

Aki alzó los hombros, y bajo su vista hacía el suelo. Osamu no reaccionó a sus acciones, se quedó quieto, estático.

—¿Qué haces aquí, a esta hora? —Le pregunto Kino cuando el silencio le cayó pesadamente sobre ella. No había asomo del tren por ningún lado.

—Te debo preguntar lo mismo. —Dijo el de manera pausada, pero de manera tan fría y gélida como el clima de la estación subterránea.

Aki no contestó. Desvío su vista hacía el tablón de anuncios eléctrico, fingiendo estar muy interesada en los horarios de los ferrocarriles.

Osamu no necesitaba respuesta. Lo sabía. Sabía su mirada. Sabía leerla. Y en un acto de buena caridad que él no supo de dónde sacó, se despegó del pilar y se acercó a ella, con la mirada al frente.

—Te llevaré.

Aki le miró inmediatamente, pero él no se giró.

—¿Por qué?

Pero no tenía sentido preguntarlo.

* * *

Osamu la había dejado en el estacionamiento del lugar, y cuando abrió la puerta blanca del auto, solo se limitó a musitar un adiós, como si aún siguiera extrañada de que prácticamente un completo extraño, la llevara de manera extraña a su casa.

Osamu no la vio a ella, alzó la cabeza para ver el bloque de departamentos que estaban frente a él.

—Vives con Endou. —Soltó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que casi era invisible ante los ojos de Aki.

Ella se le quedó observando, pero sin un adiós ni nada, se retiró y la dejo sola, en un estacionamiento, rodeada de autos.

Pero eso no tenía sentido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llegó Endou. Cansado, con los cabellos castaños desordenados y mal peinados, y con dos círculos oscuros por debajo de sus ojos. Aki se había quedado a dormir en el sillón, pero ni siquiera había podido cerrar sus ojos en toda la noche.

Nada de lo sucedido ayer tenía sentido.

Endou se disculpó varias veces, con cara de arrepentimiento total, y con las cejas inclinadas formando una curva, dándole un toque de niño inocente. Pero por más que Aki insistió, y una de las razones por el cual no termino por perdonarle completamente, es que Endou no le dijo a dónde había ido ni que estaba haciendo.

Pero no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo.

* * *

Luego de dos días, la relación entre Aki y Endou había sido algo tensa. Sonreían, sí, hablaban, sí, se daban de la mano, sí. Pero no era lo mismo, y Aki estaba más segura de ello que Endou. Ese día, Endou le había dicho que había recibido una noticia estupenda tanto para ella como para él.

Natsumi Raimon había llegado a la ciudad Inazuma luego de haberse marchado al extranjero para sus estudios.

Aki se alegró porque Natsumi era su amiga. Pero hoy no había vuelos de Inazuma, lo sabía porque su madre trató de regresar anoche para visitarla, y no había podido por las mismas razones. Se lo mencionó a Endou, y le contestó que hace un par de días había recibido la noticia.

Aki le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Pero no tenía sentido seguirlo haciendo.

* * *

Estuvo hablando con Natsumi los días consecutivos. De los estudios, de los concursos. A Aki le sorprendió que Natsumi quisiera meterse a la carrera profesional de administración de empresas.

Pero con Natsumi no estaba hablando todo el día. Endou parecía no separarse de su lado en ningún momento.

Aki no quiso ponerse celosa.

Poco después, Endou llegaba muy tarde, y había veces en que ni siquiera se aparecía por la casa. Había puesto la excusa de que los profesores habían aumentado la cantidad de trabajo. Pero Aki no entendía porque Mamoru no regresaba.

La relación entre ambos cayó profundo, hasta el fondo.

Casi ni se hablaban, Endou ni se inmutaba, Aki no quería alterarlo. Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Y después de todo eso, Aki recordaba en ese entonces a Osamu, y su extraña actitud.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde el día en que la llevó.

Esta vez, Endou no regresó en todo el día, ni en toda la noche. Y a Aki le daba la sensación de que él con ella ya no quería estar.

Aki caminó por las afueras del departamento, pensando que tal vez podría visitar a su madre en su antigua casa. Pero luego recordaba que ella se había ido a trabajos de negocios, y no sabía dónde había quedado la llave. Cuando deambulo por los faroles, exactamente vio a Osamu.

Salía de un bar, mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta que ese día traía. Se detuvo cuando la vio, como una sombra, como un espectro, debajo de una farola vieja y titilante.

—Parece que de verdad quieres estar azul. —Le dijo él, con ambas cejas alzadas.

Sonrío débilmente.

Y le colocó la chaqueta encima, a medio abrochar. Ella contuvo sus escalofríos. Le recordaba a Endou.

Y tal vez Osamu leía la mente, porque frunció el ceño, pero no le dijo nada.

Y le dolía. Le dolía mucho.

Pero no tenía sentido que le doliera.

* * *

Ese día había un baile durante la noche, tal vez debido a que ya era primavera. Solían hacer bailes cada estación del año.

Aki esperó a Endou, sentada en un banco dentro de la instalación. Esperó a que llegara él para invitarla a bailar. Lo esperó porque Endou así se lo indició. Pero avanzaban los minutos, y los castaños cabellos de su pareja jamás se le habían acercado.

Se levantó del banco. Pero entonces los vio.

Bailaban, uno con el otro. Bailaban, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Bailaban viéndose ambos. Bailaban sintiéndose cómodos. Y cuando Aki vio los ojos de Natsumi Raimon, de color caramelo. Y cuando vio los alegres ojos castaños de Endou, lo supo.

Se veían con tanta alegría. Se veían ensimismados. Se veían enamorados.

Se les notaba a cien metros de distancia.

Y Aki le cayó en cuenta la verdad, dura como una piedra, abofetearle la cara una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Salió del lugar antes de que la vieran. Levantó su vista hacía el cielo, y lanzó un suspiro. Tratando de que las lágrimas no le cayeran por el rostro, pero que ahora se empujaban unas con otras y le rodaban velozmente por sus pómulos.

Destrozada, se dirigió a paso lento hacía la plazuela central, no muy lejos de su preparatoria.

Cuando Osamu se acercó a la ventana de su local, la vio caminando a paso lento por la acera, con el rastro de las lágrimas brillándole en el rostro. Mostro preocupación en su rostro, pero no más de lo que puede llamarse expresivo.

Dejando la puerta a salvo, caminó hasta la plazuela, donde su silueta ya se perdía entre lo negro.

Llegó por detrás de la banca donde estaba sentada. Donde su espalda se curveaba algunas veces a causa de unos sollozos inexistentes. Lloraba en silencio, y solo se podía ver la tristeza pero no escucharla. Como una carta invisible. Una tinta que se escurría al suelo.

Sin saber más que hacer, se sentó a su lado. Con las palmas sobre las rodillas, en una posición tan recta, rígida.

Y sin saber más que hacer, Aki se aferró a su brazo. Y lloró en silencio, destrozada.

Y lloró, y lloró.

Pero no tenía sentido llorar.

* * *

Aki se había apartado del lugar donde tenía que pasar con Endou. No se atrevía a hablarle de lo que vio. Tampoco se atrevía a encararlo. En realidad no se atrevía a nada que tuviera escrito Mamoru.

Comenzó a frecuentar los trenes, y a dejarse llevar horas y horas viendo los paisajes de la ciudad. Se entretenía mientras era adormecida por el traquetear del transporte. Se dio cuenta de que Osamu frecuentaba a menudo el tren, igual que ella. Y que su auto solo lo usaba para llegar a su local en casos de emergencia.

Osamu estudiaba en una preparatoria hasta el otro extremo de Inazuma y se había alejado de la ciudad donde seguían Hiroto, Midorikawa, y todos sus compañeros.

Aki se dio cuenta de las cosas que más le gustaban, y que Endou jamás se acercaba. Le gustaba leer, le gustaba sumirse en mundos fantásticos. Le gustaba el piano, y las notas que emitía. Le gustaba la naturaleza, la armonía. Le gustaban las cosas tranquilas, y frías. Le encantaba la nieve y la lluvia.

Y sentir el traqueteo del tren.

Pasaban horas charlando. Aki en realidad era la que hablaba, Osamu se limitaba a escuchar. Se habían acostumbrado a la estancia del otro.

Pero ella se sentía extraña. Se sentía extraña porque no sabía si estaba engañando a Endou con sus farsas. No sabía si estaba bien estar con él. Pero luego recordaba a Natsumi, y dudaba.

Pero no tenía sentido sentirse extraña.

* * *

Habían llegado discusiones, peleas, y un Endou muy raro, una faceta que Kino jamás había visto frente sí. Cuando ocurrían estas, Endou desaparecía en su habitación, o afuera, y Aki se refugiaba en el sofá, cubierta de mantas, pero veía la ventana, como si esperara que llegara un tren y la salvara.

Como si Osamu abriera la puerta.

Negó con la cabeza en una noche apartada, y recordaba a Saginuma viendo las gotas de lluvia caer, rodando por la ventana, dejando rastros lagrimosos en el cristal. Tropezando unas con otras en una silenciosa carrera.

Pero no tenía sentido negarlo.

* * *

Otra pelea, otra discusión.

La presión le estaba hirviendo en la sangre, las lágrimas picoteaban en sus ojos. Al final Aki no pudo contenerse. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Lo había intentado, pero ya no se podía recuperar. Como las hojas de un diente de león, volando en un soplo de viento.

Le grito, le gritó, y le volvió a gritar. Natsumi apreció en sus líneas tres veces. Endou entonces cambió su expresión, por una de pasmo. Y aunque su boca quiso abrir, Aki ya había abierto la puerta y salía por ella.

Se detuvo en seco cuando salió. Con la mano en el pomo, dudando.

Pero no tenía sentido intentar recuperarlo.

* * *

Aki decidió terminar. Terminar, porque sabía que Endou no la amaba a ella. Y que probablemente ella, tampoco le amaba. De todas formas, le deseaba felicidad a ambos. A Natsumi y a Endou.

Ese día pegaba su cabeza contra el cristal en un día lluvioso. Aki se sentía preocupada, las últimas noches se había quedado a dormir con una amiga de su madre, pero ya no podía. Esa amiga recibiría visitas, y ya no habría espacio. Esa amiga tenía un montón de flores con polen, y al parecer terminó por ser alérgica.

Ya no tenía dónde quedarse.

El tren se detuvo en el siguiente andén, y fue cuando Osamu entro por las puertas, y al verla, se sentó a su lado.

La vio, y de repente era como si lo supiera todo.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir.

Aki se lo preguntó muchas veces. Como podía comprenderle.

Pero no tenía sentido entenderlo.

* * *

Kino se sentía alegre con él. Se sentía feliz con él. Una noche llegó a pensar que era como si volviera a estar enamorada. Como cuando estaba con Endou.

Pero muy, muy diferente.

Y se preguntó, después, cuando cayó en cuenta, de que probablemente no podía funcionar. Y le daba miedo, le daba miedo.

Pero no tenía sentido tenerlo.

* * *

Osamu lo sabía, se dijo una vez cuando él la miró, y la miró, y dudo por primera vez de hablarle.

Aki se sentía extraña, más extraña, probablemente se sentía como si estuviera en el fondo del mar, con la presión del agua en sus oídos hacerlos rechinar.

Entonces Osamu le tomo del mentón, y Aki se perdió. Se aferró al cuerpo de Saginuma, mientras le correspondía. Mientras le besaba en una tarde silenciosa. Arrullándose con el traqueteo del tren.

Aki pensó que no tenía sentido su relación. Y volvió a dudar.

Pero no tenía sentido dudar.

* * *

Ambos pensaban que probablemente su relación no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Eran dos jóvenes enamorados que dudaban de que funcionara.

Esos amores no podían durar. Tal vez no serían eternos. Tal vez no funcionaría.

Pero lo iban a intentar. Iban a ser lo demasiado valientes para intentar. Con la seguridad, de que probablemente iba a acabar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Porque no tenía sentido no intentar.

Porque el amor, no necesita de sentido.

* * *

**Jojojo** ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! [¿] Ojala y les regalen muchas rosas el día de mañana ewe xDDD [Ah, no, esperen, creo que hay plaga D: [¿]]

Termine este OS de 2535 palabras el mismo día de hoy, pero creo que se alargó demasiado xP Tampoco mi cerebro funcionó, estaba totalmente seca, fuera de ideas. Y no sabía que escribir.

Así que me acordé de Eleonor y Park y salió esto [Que no tiene nada que ver más que una pequeña frase que sale en la sinopsis del libro xD]

Odie como quedó, pero fue lo mejor que he escrito, he hecho otros dos que están del asco xDDD

Bueno ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
